


precious from A to Z

by yunyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Kang Yeosang-centric, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, OT8, everyone loves yeosang, i tried to make it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: ATEEZ taking care of Yeosang by wiping his mouth when he eats.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 239





	precious from A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt an april fools joke i just really love yeosang

Yunho and his members, very well-dressed and behaving with their best manners, sit around an elongated table in a private dining room that President Kim reserved specifically for the occasion. At the head of the table sits President Kim himself, who is thanking the servers as they place dishes of heaping servings of various grilled meats onto the large table. 

Once all the food has been served, President Kim picks up his chopsticks and kindly encourages them to eat. 

Yunho looks down at his fancy dress shirt and wonders if it’s even possible to not get it dirty by the end of the night. 

Eventually, with the comfortable atmosphere and delicious food, his tense mood relaxes. Somehow, he also maintains his tidy appearance, but he is pretty certain his natural blush is showing through his thin makeup due to the heat from the food. 

Yeosang sits next to him, his presence familiar and soothing, further alleviating Yunho’s mood. Yunho glances to his side briefly, at Yeosang’s profile, and smiles at the sight. 

When Yeosang eats, he has a particular tendency to somehow get any food he eats to linger at the corners of his mouth. Yunho finds it very endearing, and sometimes funny, especially when Yeosang is in a bad mood but he ate something earlier and didn’t clean it up. 

Yunho actually enjoys taking care of others, but everyone around him seems so self-sufficient that he is not often sought for reliance. He finds little bouts of joy when his members come to him with questions about choreography or when they let him treat them for a quality dinner after a lot of begging. 

Yeosang is a pretty independent person, but Yunho knows he’d welcome his help with open arms, especially at dinnertime. 

Yunho takes his clean cloth napkin resting in his lap and brings it up to Yeosang’s face, gently dabbing at the corner of his mouth, which is lightly stained with sauce. 

Typically, Yeosang is shameless about his habit, but in the presence of President Kim, he’s caught off-guard. Yeosang’s eyes widen with the first touch of Yunho’s napkin. He quickly conceals his mouth with his hand and swallows the remainder of his food, turning to the other. 

“Have I been like that for long?” Yeosang whispers, nervously glancing between Yunho and President Kim. 

“Not too long, I’m sure. Don’t worry,” Yunho responds reassuringly. He cleans the last bit of sauce off of Yeosang’s lips and leans back. 

“Well, thank you,” Yeosang smiles shyly, his ears turning pink.

The complimentary sandwiches supplied by the venue arrive quickly to the dressing room. 

Like any normal person, Seonghwa takes only one sandwich and, without changing anything about it, eats it as it is with reasonably-sized bites. He hasn’t gotten his makeup done yet, so he cleans his mouth with a tissue and takes a long drink from his water bottle. 

His members have decided long ago that they aren’t normal people, however. Mingi and Wooyoung have decided to engage in a contest on who can devour the tallest sandwich, borrowing parts of other members’ sandwiches that they’ve willingly given up for this life changing competition. 

Yeosang sees this exchange and obviously gets inspired. He removes the top layer of bread and in its place, inserts the tomato slices which San hands to him, picked out from his own sandwich. 

He puts the bread back on top where it belongs, but not before squeezing out a thick layer of mayonnaise and ketchup right in between the tomatoes and ham. Seonghwa cringes internally, only imagining the taste. 

Yeosang turns to his side and grins dangerously at Seonghwa. 

“I bet that I can eat all of this at once,” he challenges. 

“I am not entertaining this idea at all,” Seonghwa says disapprovingly. 

“Suit yourself.” 

Yeosang holds his sandwich in front of his face with an eager gaze and braces himself by opening his mouth as wide as he possibly can. 

Right beside him, Seonghwa watches him wearily, knowing that Yeosang will somehow try to fit the entire sandwich into his small mouth. 

Yeosang successfully consumes half of his sandwich in one bite. As expected, he immediately turns to Seonghwa with a playful gleam in his eyes, cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk, the corners of his mouth streaked with ketchup. 

Naturally, Seonghwa reaches over to wipe at Yeosang’s dirty mouth with his fingers. Feeling something wet and unfamiliarly warm against his fingertip, he frowns and quickly draws his hand back. 

“Why are you like this?” Seonghwa sighs once he sees what it is. Mildly displeased, he continues cleaning Yeosang’s mouth. 

“Your face is so funny,” Yeosang giggles. He continues prodding Seonghwa’s fingertip with his tongue as Seonghwa wipes his mouth. 

“Stop that. Can you let me help you? Can you _please_ let me help you.” Seonghwa admonishes, deftly maneuvering around Yeosang’s tongue. 

Finally, when Seonghwa gets the last bit of ketchup off, Yeosang puts his tongue back into his mouth and laughs delightedly at Seonghwa’s displeased grimace.

They were supposed to be mindful of their diets, but Yeosang’s sweet tooth resurfaced during a break within practice and San was more than willing to indulge with him. 

Seated at a discreet little booth within a small café, a tempting slice of strawberry cake sits in between them. 

Yeosang is quick to pick up his fork, and San smiles as the other takes a bite. San picks up his own fork and follows, too, taking a bite of the sweet cake. 

Yeosang chews slowly, savoring the taste before going for another forkful. 

“This is exactly what I needed,” Yeosang sighs blissfully. 

“I know,” San responds, chuckling out of endearment as he occasionally watches Yeosang’s adorable face. He actually likes Yeosang’s little habit, even more so than the usual person. Yeosang looks cute all the time, but now he appears absolutely irresistible, with his round cheeks and pouty lips. 

A small amount of cream has gathered around his lips. Yeosang is just within reach and San knows he could easily just clean it off of his skin with one swift, smooth movement, but he can’t bring himself to do it. Not when Yeosang could give those cute animal pages on Instagram with millions of followers a run for their money. 

Yeosang is saying something, but San hasn’t been paying attention, still pondering how someone like Yeosang could be so adorable without knowing it. 

“Sannie.” 

San blinks. “Hm?” 

“Do you want anything?” 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Alright.” Then, Yeosang slides out of the booth. San quietly lifts a brow at him. 

“I’m going to order a drink,” Yeosang explains. 

“Ah,” San says. He can’t let Yeosang go like this. Disappointed that his fun has to come to an end, San calls him over. “Come here for a bit first, Yeosangie.” 

“What is it?” Yeosang asks, maneuvering himself to San’s side of the booth. 

San gently takes Yeosang’s soft face into his hands once he gets close enough. Yeosang widens his eyes as if he didn’t expect this to happen, especially at a public place, but San smiles innocently and quickly wipes the corners of his lips with his thumbs. Then, just to be thorough, he takes a paper napkin and gently presses it to Yeosang’s mouth. 

“Ah, so _cute,”_ San coos before he finally lets go of him. 

He grins when a flustered blush creeps up Yeosang’s ears, responding with a soft, “Thanks,” before he goes to the cash register.

After winning a game on a variety show, the group receives a food reward on set. Playing up their excitement for the camera, Mingi and his members whoop and holler as if they haven’t had a meal in years. 

The film staff take a small pause during filming. With the help of a few members and the hosts, the staff set up the serving table and load it with various boxes of fried chicken. The cameras continue rolling once everything is assembled. 

“Thank you very much!” chimes Hongjoong respectfully to the hosts and staff, followed by the rest of the members. 

They gather around the small table, holding wooden chopsticks between their fingers, eager to eat. Mingi waits for a while at his seat before slowly making his way over to the table, which is still somewhat crowded. 

Mingi hovers over Wooyoung’s shoulder, who seems to sense his presence and turns around to feed him a piece of mild chicken. Still chewing, he wanders to the other side of the table for the spicy chicken. 

Mingi plasters himself against Yeosang’s back, hooking his chin over his shoulder. 

Yeosang jumps at the sudden weight, his shoulder almost bumping hard against the underside of Mingi’s jaw. He clutches a hand over his chest and gasps, glaring behind him. 

“You scared me!” he whispers. 

“Sorry!” Mingi replies, grinning. He opens his mouth for Yeosang to feed him. 

Yeosang rolls his eyes and guides a large piece of fried chicken to Mingi’s mouth. As Mingi chews, he notices Yeosang’s slightly dirtied lips. He swallows and picks up a napkin from the stack on the table, gently cradling Yeosang’s face in his hands. 

“What?” Yeosang softly laughs at him; it’s impossible for him to look Mingi in the eye while maintaining a straight face. 

With a focused expression, he lightly dabs Yeosang’s lips with the napkin. “You just have something... here.” 

Yeosang smiles, actually making it harder for Mingi to clean his mouth because the crumbs have begun to recede into his pretty smile lines. Mingi realizes that the situation is being captured by the cameras. 

Sensing Mingi’s hesitancy, Yeosang gently places his hand on top of his and says, “I won’t break, I promise.” 

“I know that,” Mingi responds. With the paper napkin, he presses it to his face a bit harder and eventually the crumbs come off. 

Relieved, Mingi lets go of Yeosang’s face and bashfully avoids eye contact, but he doesn’t miss the handsome smile he’s rewarded with before returning to his seat.

Throughout lunchtime, Jongho occasionally spares glances at Yeosang. Or, more specifically, Yeosang’s lips. 

Like the other members, he’s very much acquainted with Yeosang’s quirk, but he’s pretty hesitant to act upon it, especially when he’s the first one to notice it. 

It’s not that Jongho doesn’t like Yeosang, far from it; Jongho is more than willing to cross seas and move mountains if it would make Yeosang smile (it doesn’t even have to be with teeth!), but he’s just so unaccustomed to initiating contact that it would be Jongho’s last resort to get himself to wipe his mouth. 

Usually, he relies on the others to notice first, and then the problem would be solved by then. Among the table, he carefully scans his members, but none of them pay Yeosang any mind. Not a single soul at the table intends to clean Yeosang’s mouth. 

Jongho comes to two possible conclusions. They must be too accustomed to this, or destiny and the world have decided to join forces to ruin Jongho’s life. 

It doesn’t help that Yeosang himself always seems oblivious to this, just letting the food linger around the corners of his mouth, and all Jongho can do is stare. 

Yeosang is lucky that he’s cute, but the crumbs bother Jongho so much; he has to do something about them if no one else will. 

After waiting for a few more minutes, Jongho sighs and bites his lip. It was time to be brave. 

Taking matters into his own hands, Jongho plucks a tissue from the box resting on the center of the table. He swiftly swipes it across Yeosang’s lower lip when he thinks the other isn’t paying attention, currently immersed in a story which Yunho is telling. 

Some of Yeosang’s lip tint actually ends up being transferred to the tissue, a light pink streak against the white sheet. Jongho frowns a little, expecting to be scolded later for messing up his makeup. His frown only gets deeper when it’s clear that there’s really no other way for him to do this without Yeosang noticing him. 

He stills Yeosang’s face by boldly taking his chin in between his fingers. Holding him this way, he easily wipes Yeosang’s lip with the tissue. 

Once he’s clean, Jongho lets him go. A light blush dusts across Yeosang’s cheeks, but otherwise it’s impossible to tell that he’s embarrassed, a pleased smirk playing across his mischievous lips. 

“Oh, thank you so much, Jongho. What would I do without you?” Yeosang whispers. 

“Uh-huh. No problem at all, hyung,” Jongho only mumbles, but strangely, he feels a thick layer of satisfaction settle in from the acknowledgement. 

Hongjoong doesn’t think he can be any more obvious when he says he adores Yeosang. There’s not one thing to dislike about him, he thinks. Yeosang’s prince-like appearance, Yeosang’s high-class manners, Yeosang’s star-quality wit. To quote his display name on V App, “Yeosang’s voice is a national treasure”. 

Perfect, amazing, brilliant Yeosang. 

Nothing in the world will ever make him believe otherwise, not even Yeosang’s little habit. In fact, Hongjoong finds it humanizing, and a little endearing. 

In the late morning or early afternoon, Yeosang pads into the kitchen. Hongjoong was doing some work on his laptop at the table, but he hasn’t taken a break in a while and Yeosang seems to be the perfect distraction. 

The traces of his luxurious sleep are still evident on his features and his messy hair, and if Hongjoong looks closely he can see that one of Yeosang’s cheeks is slightly swollen with the imprint from his pillow. 

Yeosang immediately goes to the refrigerator, which usually doesn’t supply much but there are some leftovers from the previous night. He takes out a small container and puts it in the microwave. 

Yeosang leans his hip against the countertop and stares at the microwave. 

“Slept well?” Hongjoong asks, bringing Yeosang out of his trance. 

“I guess so. Are you going to eat anything?” Yeosang asks, his voice slightly deeper than usual from just waking up. The question makes Hongjoong smile to himself, and at Yeosang’s unawareness of the time. He doesn’t even seem to realize that he and Hongjoong are the only ones present in the dorm. 

“No, it’s okay, I already ate,” Hongjoong says. Yeosang’s posture straightens, as if realizing how late it must be. 

Once the microwave beeps, Yeosang gathers his food and a pair of chopsticks and settles beside Hongjoong. Hongjoong watches him occasionally and fights back the instinct to coo. 

Yeosang is mid-bite when Hongjoong swipes his fingers over his own tongue before reaching over the table to wipe his mouth. 

Yeosang drops his chopsticks and wrinkles his nose up. “Did you ever consider that a napkin is an option?” 

“I’m helping you, and this is the thanks I get?” Hongjoong responds with a laugh. 

Yeosang pokes Hongjoong’s wrist and furrows his brows. “You just licked your finger!” 

“Cats do it all the time!” Hongjoong defends. 

“Despite the uncanny resemblance, your spit and a cat’s spit are _not_ the same,” Yeosang argues. 

But when Hongjoong reaches out again, Yeosang doesn’t protest or make a fuss. In fact, he puckers his lips instead of pursing them, making it easier for Hongjoong to clean his mouth. 

Their very first meal together was quiet. At first, Wooyoung had no idea what to make of the other boy, but his attitude towards him was easily sorted out when he looked up and saw Yeosang trying to clean the food off of the corners of his lips with his tongue. 

He was trying, but unsuccessful, because he couldn’t see himself. As if by nature, Wooyoung dropped his utensil and reached across the table to wipe Yeosang’s mouth with a clean napkin. 

Yeosang only bashfully lowered his eyes and mumbled, “Thanks.” 

After that, he always used a napkin or a tissue because it was the tidiest option, but when either of those were unavailable, he’d use his finger. Yeosang would be unmoving whenever any of the others wiped his mouth, but with Wooyoung, his reaction was different. 

Even after six years, Wooyoung doesn’t think this will ever get old. 

The illumination from the television reflects off of Yeosang’s face. Yeosang chews on his lower lip a little and plucks a single popcorn kernel from the bowl between them, popping it in his mouth. Wooyoung is half-focused on the film, the other part of himself tuned to Yeosang. 

There were napkins available this time, within reach on the coffee table, even, but Wooyoung resorts to using the pad of his thumb, wanting to feel his soft skin. Wooyoung disregards the huge bowl of popcorn resting in between their laps and pulls Yeosang closer to him, hugging his side like a clingy koala. 

Grinning at him, Wooyoung presses a quick kiss to the area he just wiped. 

Yeosang lets out an agonized groan right after, but his lip twitches in a hint of a smile. 

“Do you really have to do that?” Yeosang frowns. He wriggles in Wooyoung’s hold, which is ridiculously tight to the point where he feels himself getting weaker the longer he squirms in his arms. Wooyoung continues holding Yeosang, the other given up trying to escape his arms. 

“Short answer? Yes.” Wooyoung says very seriously and plants another kiss on his cheek, loud and wet against his skin. 

“Ahh! Jung Wooyoung!” Yeosang howls and weakly hits his shoulder. 

Wooyoung lifts his head and teases, “Where’s my ‘thank you so much, Wooyoung! You’re my hero!’, huh?” 

“Why should I call you my hero when you’ve made me your prisoner?” Yeosang asks without any bite, his face breaking out into a smile halfway through the statement. 

“Because you love me. You’re not allowed to lie and say that you don’t,” Wooyoung adds quickly when Yeosang tries to interject. “And you like this a lot, being taken care of. But you’ll never admit it.” 

Yeosang narrows his eyes at him. Because of his silence, Wooyoung knows that he’s right. 

The movie that appears to be forgotten at this point returns to relevancy as Yeosang shifts his position to continue watching it, accepting the fact that it doesn’t seem like Wooyoung has the intention to let him go anytime soon. So Yeosang eats the rest of the popcorn, Wooyoung wiping his lips ever so often, feeling a little fuzzy from the treatment. 

“Thank you, Wooyoung. Really,” Yeosang whispers finally once the film has come to an end. 

“You’re very welcome,” Wooyoung responds with a pleased smile.


End file.
